


The Last Adventure! Aka Plot Twist Phooey Duck was canom the whole time.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [45]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Listen, the final was great. I loved it. It had so many moments that were perfect for Phooey Duck added in but It's over an hour long. I can't do that.So here's something else.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Kudos: 3





	The Last Adventure! Aka Plot Twist Phooey Duck was canom the whole time.

A list of changes to the episode.

Spoilers for everything.

April Duck is not Webbigal Vanderquack and they are completely unrelated by blood in anyway. She looks like first Ducktales Webby but with a pink skirt.

April, May, and June Duck are related to Daisy Duck. Heron accidentally got Daisy's feather from Scrooge which is why April, May, and June aren't concerned heirs to Scrooge McDuck.

Webbigal Vanderquack is not a clone but was still created rather than born.

Bradford Buzzard is still a kiddie tickler. Literally everything else in the final is the same but that undertone adds an extra level of horror and discomfort.

Kildare Coot appears at Webby birthday to sercertly tell Scrooge things for the raid.

Phooey Duck and Dewey Duck know the layout of F.O.W.L's base so help. Phooey also helped with the map.

Minima De Spell, Nega Gosalyn (aka Gosalyn Starling), and The Phantom Brat all help the kids fight FOWL. Minima because like her father Poe, she will sacrifice herself for her sister in this case Lena. Gosalyn Starling because she didn't want to be evil like her father Jim Starling became and also because she's dating Gosalyn Waddlemayer. The Phantom Brat is rebelling against her father, The Phantom Blot, but mainly because she is crushing on Minima who her age if you were asking.

Phooey Duck is the one says "And we'll make it fair as square" at the end. He's also the one who finds the flaw in Bradford Buzzard's contract because "You can't account for every error or Phooey."

Kablooie Duck is also there but he's useless. I mean he tries to save Phooey but fails. By the way, I'm shipping him on a bus to the Tiny Toons Loonaversity later.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Phooey Duck all find the paper as they are all heirs of Scrooge McDuck. Kablooie Duck refuses to be an heir of Scrooge so he doesn't find it by choice.

Phantom Blot and Pepper both decide to ditch F.O.W.L after The Phantom Blot is forced to lock his daughter in a prison that will destroy her from all reality. The Phantom Brat gets out of the prison and reunited with her father and step mother, they both decide they'd rather her date Poe's daughter than be involved in FOWL. The Phantom Blot still disproves of his daughter's choice of crush.

April, May, and June Duck all go to live with Daisy Duck by Donald Duck offering to bring them on the trip with him and his girlfriend.

Magica De Spell calls Bradford Buzzard, "The worst kind of villain" because white van clowns are villains. Which is a little hypocritical as Magica is an abuser and Abusers are also villains.

Everyone in F.O.W.L realizes what kind of sicko Bradford is after her kills his clone brothers and immediately ditch F.O.W.L to start their own villain stuff.

After Jeeves turns back into an adult and gets buried in sand, John Davison Rockerduck realizes that Jeeves loved him and that he loved Jeeves. It's weirdly heart breaking.

That's all I could come up with.

Join me in season four, Phooey Duck's season, to get anything this final didn't give you.


End file.
